tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Championship
So, do teh users on here decide who gets voted off? Holli *Yeah. --Hikareh. 00:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Oh goshies... Holli *I noe, rite. --Hikareh. 00:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *So... what shall I do? --''' am Greenglow' 01:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *I'd like you to be in as many episodes as possible as Chris's servant. Or an unpaid intern, or both. --Hikareh. 01:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Okay. OH NOES. I won't get paid. Se lave. ' am Greenglow' 21:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) *So, the next episode is this Saturday, correct? Holli 09:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah! My official debut! ' am Greenglow' 21:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Whee. --Hikari 21:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Do you think we should have titles? - --Zeus0 22:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Huh? --Hikari 22:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *well on the total drama island wiki if you go to a characters page at the first sentence there would be a nick name for the charcter - --Zeus0 22:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *No, I don't really wanna. --Hikari 22:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *I guess that we'll get those as teh show progresses. Also, Zeus, you want a character pic? Just give me a description of him and who you'd like as your base and I can make him... --RandomDude101 22:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Hikaris making it - --Zeus0 22:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *D=< --RandomDude101 22:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Whoa. Holli 22:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Oh my gosh. --★ Blanky 01:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I think I'm just gonna stop doin' this. It's ''much too crazy. Hard to keep up with, y'know? Yeah, plus, I keep posting late. So, yeah... --Game-fanatic 20:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *NO! LOGAN BE AN IMPORTANT! Holli 20:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya', without the anteater....there's only one guy who I can bother of!!! (Other be turle Lukeman)A go-go Sim 20:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I know he is! *slapped* But there's no control, and it gets tiring to RP when everyone one is being all crazy and insane and all the same. O_O --Game-fanatic 20:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I SHALL EAT YOU IF ANY OF YOU PEOPLE CALL ME A TURTLE AGAIN! --RandomDude 21:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Um...I personally think it might be better if we did this RP on our Wiki...and on a blog. I dunno. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100524030219/mysims/images/3/34/Dizzy.gif --★ Blanky 23:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *IF YOU DO BLANKY'S IDEA, WAIT UNTIL TEH 15TH!!!!!! I AIN'T ALLOWED ON TEH WIKI TILL THEN!!! --RandomDude 23:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *But you're allowed on this Wiki? :O --★ Blanky 23:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I HAZ TO BE-ETH CRAZY! Holli 17:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *@Blanky: He thinks that that teh only wiki i go on is MySims Wiki or he doesn't know that if you sign up for one wiki, you sign up for 'em all, so he just blocked everything mysims.wikia.com. --RandomDude 00:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Put all of thet in a blog...? Nah, I don't like dat idea, in my personal way.A go-go Sim 19:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Made out of boredom: --RandomDude 23:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *Oooh. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 23:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool. New tutrle's costume...A go-go Sim 01:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Whoa,the people be big - --Zeus0 22:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) We should have the first challenge already! Puffles Rule 22:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule this show is so amzing so someone at the top said we get to vote someone off! if this true I would vote off Jaime because she is a meanie or sammy because he klutzy amd would be badd in challenge. *You think I should be elimanated first? --Puffles Rule *Not that I can vote (well, I could but it wouldn't count) but G-F seems like he wants to go... *Ohmy the first challenge. Who will be voted off..? >.< A go-go Sim 17:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *I'm a big fan of this show! The challenge is really good and it looks like Team 1 is losing though. Carrie is so funny loving Sammy. Holli looks different from before, I think someone changed her. *I just realized I'm becoming antagonistic... I'm both happy and upset... 03:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) *omg i hope sammy stays in at leest he stuck with his guts and tried to help his teem and u have to be that way to win challenges even know hes clumsy mabe his clumbs ness will win a chalenge mabe slip on a bannana and slip in to the lead or find a short cut and win so plees pleess keep him in not jamie no not her jammie isnt the best purson--Snookie99 22:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Snookie99 *I am soooo evil!! It's just so fun!! 02:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *@Snookie: Seriously? T_T You're not a part of this so stay out of it! *drinks niceness potion* *Don't be so mean Secretive! --Summer *I was looking around and found this camp! And I have to say I really like it! I want to see someone elimanated already! My favorite team would have to be the Brudal Baracuda's. Blue Ccc 08:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Blue Ccc *@Summer: Stay out of this cheerleader!!! *drinks two gallons of niceness potion* Elimanation Chart! *Do you guys like the way I made the elimanation chart? --Summer *Yesh... --Holli 00:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Eh. --Secretive *Yup, it's pretty cool! --Puffles *I can't beilieve I'm talking to you guys! I love the elimanation chart, but someone needs to be elimanated alreadyyyyy! Blue Ccc 01:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Blue Ccc Poll Who is your favorite contestant on TDC? Destiny Blanky Logan James Amanda Jane Katie (Not Katie from TDI) Chris (Not Chris McLean) Sammy Sky Maria Trey Holli Summer Corey Luke Jamie Tiffany Zeke Carrie --Holli 00:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Poll= Epic fail. I'll redo it somewhere else. --Holli 00:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *It's not that bad... you just need to remove the extra lines. I'm Back *I have returned, and I've been editing the episode I left on. So, can someone get Zordon (Andrew) to edit it (episode 2 ... I believe, "It's gonna be a looooooooooong summer", or somethin') in response? I'll start editing episode 3 in a little bit. --Game-fanatic 17:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *I already did... I like being antagonistic. But not Heather antagonistic. Heather is just evil... --